


Fleeting Moon, Flourishing Heart

by BumbleBeetle



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Lucian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyed reader, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Cutesy, Danger, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Reader is surprisingly chill with getting hurt??, Sappy Ending, Some Humor, Teasing, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, omega!reader, slight BAMF!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeetle/pseuds/BumbleBeetle
Summary: When you're mated to a certain alpha lycan, war is low on the list of troubles.





	Fleeting Moon, Flourishing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION TO ANY PLATFORM OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN TO HOST MY WORK. IF THIS WORK IS FOUND ON ANY OUTSIDE THIRD-PARTY APP THEN THEY HAVE STOLEN MY WORK AND ARE USING IT TO PROFIT WITHOUT MY CONSENT.

The doors to Lucian's chambers opened so quickly they caused you to startle. A lightbulb that hung from the dingy, cobweb-coated ceiling jumped, shadows rearing their ugly heads. The noise richoceted off the walls, his heavy footsteps echoing afterwards. Medical supplies scattered underneath your fingertips, a roll of bandages landing in the floor with a muted _thump._

Lucian's features were dark, looking close to transforming. His irises were a muted blue, canines sharp. "Are you mad, [Y/N]? They could have killed you!" He growled out, nostrils flaring and jaw clenching. _Damned vampires. Why, oh why, did you have to be so stubborn, so hard-headed and reckless?_

You stood your ground, his anger doing little to sway you. Carefully you placed the gauze back on the desk, not turning to face him just yet. The movement pulled at the row of stitches above your brow. Dried blood flecks coated your fingertips when you touched to make sure it kept together. "But they didn't. It wasn't even that bad a fight—..."

"They used _silver_!"

"Bullets, not nitrate. Not liquid." You replied, finally glancing over, trying to correct him and diffuse the older lycan's mounting rage. The memory of writhing bodies flooded with blinding UV light ran through your mind, the scent of charred flesh, smoke, and gunpowder filled your nose. "We lost two members, but five survived."  
"Could've been three," He sighed, reaching out to take your hands in his. His touch was warm, several degrees higher than yours. His gaze studied yours, searching. "Your vacant stare haunts my dreams, [Y/N], skin ice-cold and heart silent. I don't want it to come true." He drew you close as his expression softened, your foreheads touching. "Promise me you'll listen during the next patrol. And tell someone _before_ going alone."

You grumbled in agreement. _You hoped that was all he'd wanted._ Feeling the embrace dragging on, you attempted to disentangle yourself. Your efforts were met with a playful huff and a slight upturn of his lips, hoisted onto the toes of his boots. His arms tightened around your midsection, a rumbling purr emanating from his chest. "Lucian," you groaned.  
The dark-haired lycan lifted his head, as his nose was buried in your hair. Your woodsy scent relaxed him, all worry fading and the background around him disappearing. _Like you were the only two people in the room._ He could never stay angry with you anyways, a terrible weakness of his. "Hm?"

"Put me down."

"And if I refuse?" Oh, how he loved to push your buttons, see which reaction he got. Your eyes narrowed, a faint navy tint overcoming the iris.

"I _will_ bite you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, BumbleBeetle here! Hope your day went well! 
> 
> Shoutout to readers: Leave a comment! Support is encouraging and we should all be doing it! 💙


End file.
